Assignments
by narnialuver
Summary: Fury has an assignment for the team but it's not one of their usuals. Each member of the avengers will be tasked for caring for a child for six months. How will things go?
1. Chapter 1

Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. smiled as he walked into the meeting room. This was going to be a very interesting conversation that he was about to have with the avengers. It had only been about 6 months since New York and everyone was still a little bit touchy about it especially Stark. This was why Director Fury insisted that they do this as sort of a therapeutic method. He chuckled well therapeutic for some. He entered the meeting room where Natasha Romonoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Dr. Banner were seated. Currently Banner and Stark were deep in conversation about some high tech gizmo they were working on, Rogers was having a pleasant talk with Thor and Agent Barton and Agent Romonoff were discussing who would be the one to catch a rising terrorist in the Middle East. Fury cleared his voice getting his attention.  
"I understand you are all confused on why we have called you here." He said. "But trust me when I say it is very important. The creators of S. H.I. E.L.D. and I have noticed that each one of you have had difficult coping with what happened in New York." All eyes turned to Stark.  
"What like it hasn't happened to you guys at least once. " he said sulking. Fury smiled.  
"What Stark says is right. I have seen each of you exhibit behavior suggesting anxiety and fear when approached about the subject. That is why we have decided to assign each of you a child from the agency. These children are training to become spies and agents much like Agent Romonoff and Barton. " silence. That's when all he'll broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, um didn't expect that big of a response so thank you to everyone! This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy it as much as me!

Iron Man  
Tony entered the lobby of Stark tower silently cursing to himself. He did NOT want to have deal with his PTSD especially if that meant taking care of a kid. He rode his personal elevator to the 74th floor. His favorite room. His lab. When he left the elevator, the sight that he beheld was an odd one. There was a girl that looked to be about twelve with brown hair and blue eyes playing with his things. I repeat she was playing with HIS stuff. No one touches Tony Stark's stuff.  
"Hey, JARVIS? What does this do?" She asked hopping off of the cabinet and walking over to the very high tech laser beam that Tony had invented 3 years ago for al queada (before he turned to good and became iron man).  
"Um that's a dematerializer and I really don't think..."  
ZAP! The dark blue iron man suit disenigrated in front of Tony's eyes. The girl chuckled and turned to look at Tony a smirk covering her face. "Oh, hai. Who are you?"  
Tony's face went from angry to confused. She didn't know who he was? He was Tony Stark for pete's sake! Maybe she just didn't recognize him.  
"I'm Tony Stark. You know playboy, billionaire philanthropist?" He said.  
Blank stare.  
"Um famously rich? Iron Man?" He said his voice going up in octave at the end.  
The girl shook her head with the blank state still in place, a small shrug punctuating her thoughts. Either she didn't know or she was thoroughly unimpressed. Tony sighed.  
"Guy who owns this building?"  
The girl's eyebrows shot up slightly and she nodded slowly "Ohhhh, mkay."  
"Okay, look kid, by the way what's your name?" He asked  
The girl smirked "Oh yeah, I forgot. My names Cecilia Callistote. The Fury told me I was supposed to stay here and keep quiet. I got bored." She gestured to Tony's lab. "And there's all this cool stuff to play with." She said.  
"Yeah no. You see if you are going to live here there is going to have to be some boundaries. Rule #1 do not EVER come in here. Rule #2 don't talk to JARVIS and Rule #3 do not talk, whine or make any annoying sounds. " he said.  
Cecilia tilted her head to the side then started walking around him in circles shouting "BE DO." Repeatedly. Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long six months

Captain America!

Steve was confused and a bit put out. Why exactly was Fury giving him a kid again? He barely knew how to function in this time and they were making him responsible for a child. Steve entered the SHIELD mini base that he was supposed to go to so he could pick up the kid. The secretary pointed him in the right direction and he followed her instructions. He soon came to a small room where only one child was sitting. Was this 9 year old reading the Diary of Anne Frank? He knocked on the door and the kid looked up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi. Are you the one who they said was going to get me lunch?" the boy asked.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Steve said.  
The kid look thoughtful for a minute, then cheered "McDonalds!"  
"McDonald's it is then!" Steve said. They started walking down the long corridor.  
"So why were you reading the Diary of Anne Frank?" He asked.  
The boy's eyes lit up. "I love the World War II era!" Steve laughed. Of course give him the kid that knows everything about his life. Meanwhile the boy had started rambling about the war.  
"The Germans used a tactic called blitzkrieg which is where they come in all at once and overwhelmed the enemy. " he said. Steve nodded.  
"Yep I hated when they did that." Steve said. The young spy didn't seem to hear him.  
"And on December 7, 1941 the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, that's in Hawaii, and that's when we initially became involved in the know called world war." God would this kid ever stop talking?  
"But the best part was when this super soldier named Captain America came in." Ok that's it.  
"Mr. Stark created him to see if they could create a sort of human to fight the enemy with"  
"Look kid." Steve said squatting down to his level.  
"Everything that your saying I know. How? Because I was there. " the kid looked at him confused.  
"They didn't tell you did they?" He said. The boy slowly shook his head.  
"I'm Captain America." The boy started laughing.  
"No your not. Captain America would be like 80 years old by now." Steve pointed to the poster of himself behind him. The kid looked from the poster to the man in front of him numerous times realization starting to show on his face. Then what Steve was waiting for happened. He fainted. Steve smiled slightly. The kid adored him that was kind of cool. He pick him up and slung him over his shoulder as if it were nothing.  
"We'll guess were not going to mcdonalds." The kid suddenly awoke saying.  
"No! I must have fries!"

Natasha/Clint

The spider and hawk had decided to pick up their kids together since they were at the same facility. They passed Steve on the way in and smiled as the kid continued to tell the captain his own life story.  
"So are you excited?" Clint asked as they walked down the hallway. Natasha shrugged.  
"This is a mission I will treat it as such." She said.  
Clint rolled his eyes lightly at Natasha's serious nature. They made it to the room where their children were to find a dark skinned girl with a smaller mocha skinned boy behind her leg, holding on to the taller girl's hand. Natasha's heart melted when she saw the young boy that was supposed to be hers. On the outside it seemed that nothing had changed but Clint has known her for so long that he noticed the subtle change in the hardness of her eyes.  
Clint crouched down to be eye level with the kids "Hey. I'm Clint, this is Natasha."  
"Hi I'm Daniele and this is Koda." The girl said gesturing to the little boy behind her. "He's a little shy." Koda held more tightly to Dani's pant leg.  
Clint nodded "Well, Koda, you're going to be with Natasha. Okay?"  
Koda blinked up at said assassin, curiously, but didn't move from Dani's side.  
"Koda it's ok. I'm sure agent Barton will let me visit you often and I've met agent Romonoff before you'll like her." She knelt down to his level. "Nothing's going to happen to you I promise." She said. Koda turned and walked up to Natasha.  
"Do you like uno?" He said. Natasha shrugged.  
"Yeah I guess." She said. Koda smiled and offered her his hand. She retuned the smile with one of her own and they started walking down the hallway towards the front door.  
Clint watched them go and turned to Dani, who immediately stated "You like her."  
"... who?" Clint asked  
Dani giggled "Miss Romonoff." She said in a partially 'duh' tone. Clint's eyes widened.  
"Oh no this is strictly a professional relationship." He said. Dani laughed.  
"Of course it is." She said.

Bruce Banner  
Bruce entered his floor of stark tower and saw a small child sitting in the middle of the floor.  
"Uh who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm Joey the kid you were assigned." The kid said extending his hand. Well at least he had manners.  
"Dr. Banner." He said shaking his hand. The kid smiled.  
"Your the hulk! Does that mean I can get you to change sometimes?"  
Bruce sighed "Nooo." Joey looked visibly disappointed but that quickly changed when he saw banners lab and took off running saying "Whats that!" Bruce's eyes widened and he went to try and catch Joey, chanting "No" like it was the only reason he was alive. Like he had heard stark say earlier. This was going to be a long six months.

Thor

Thor landed on Stark Towers and made his way down the hall. Fury had said he would be watching a child and he was probably the only one besides Clint who took the assignment in stride.  
"Hello." Thor turned to see an adolescent boy around the age of 12.  
"Hello small warrior!" Thor boomed. "Might you be the child Man of Fury has assigned to me?" The preteen winced at the sudden loudness.  
"Sadly yes. Are you Thor?" Thor dipped his head  
"That I am." He confirmed "And your name is?"  
"James T. Kirk. Your from the planet  
Asgard right?"  
"That's right." Thor said. James laughed.  
"You honestly believe your from Asgard. "  
Thor gave him a strange look "That's. Because I am."  
"You do realize Asgard is an imaginary planet right?"  
Thor shook his head "Asgard is my home planet. I can assure you that it's as real as you and I."  
"Yeah you do realize the only way for you to get to Asgard would require you to have the body capacity to survive the atmosphere which humans don't. Therefore you can not be from another planet and Asgard is fake. "  
"No." Thor drug out. "This explains my durability to earth weapons. Do you wish to visit my home planet?"  
"No." James said.  
Thor shrugged. "Very well, then." He turned and started to walk away but froze in mid step. "As a matter of fact." He turned back around to face James "Disobedience will not be tolerated." The demigod scooped up the child and swung his hammer to fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain America

Steve suffered through the history lesson until they had arrived at mcdonalds ordered their food and sat down. As soon as the kid took a breath to eat he said "What's your name, anyway?"  
"My name is Carson Schmidt." He said taking a fry and eating it.  
"Well Carson, you seem to know a lot about the war against Germany. Where did you learn it?"  
"I learned it from Agent Coulson. " Carson said.  
"Really. " Steve said remembering the fallen agent. It still haunted him to this day that he never signed those cards.  
Carson nodded "He used to be my assigned guardian. Taught me everything I know about pretty much anything." He laughed a bit "Mr. Phil was so excited when he met you. He promised to take me to meet you, too. After you beat the chitari, of course." Steve nodded. Maybe this won't be so bad.

Iron Man

Cecilia could feel her shoulders locking up again, her fingers protesting against her tapping fingers. Her wrist creaking and sending sharp pains up her arm that faded halfway to her elbow. She was terrified her left arm was about to shut down again. But Tony wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't just walk out, he'd be suspicious.  
"I now have a serious headache thanks to you!" He was saying.  
"Bet your serious headache isn't as bad as mine are." Cecilia muttered. They both turned at the sound of the elevator.  
"You say nothing." Tony walks over to greet Pepper. Cecilia rolls her eyes. "Nothing." Not a problem. Tony glares at her a moment.  
"Pepper help. " Tony says. She raises and eyebrow at him.  
"With?" She asks putting her papers down on the table.  
"The child." He says as if she should know.  
"What's wrong with him?" She says smiling amused that the great Tony Stark doesn't know how to deal with a child.  
"She's mini me!" He exclaims clearly frustrated.  
"Wait she?" Pepper says "you mean it's a girl?"  
"Yes it's a girl and she's the devil!" Pepper laughs.  
"I'm sure she's not that bad. " she said and walks into the living room where Cecilia waits. Cecilia perked to attention at the people entering the room once more, tapping her fingers against her knee.  
"Hello I'm-"  
"Pepper Pots. I've heard a lot about you. " Cecilia said shaking Peppers hand.  
"Wait so you've heard about her but not me!" Tony exclaimed.  
Cecilia looked at Tony drolly, then perked up "Pretty much!" She sang. Tony points to her, looks at Pepper and says "See!"  
"See what?" She says playfully.  
Cecilia smirked "Yeah Tony, see what? Your overinflated ego?" She jeered and snapped her fingers saucily.  
"Oh ouch that one must have burned." Tony stood fuming then said through his teeth.  
"I'll be in my lab." And left.  
There was silence then Cecilia looked at Pepper "So... Frosty's?" She asked hopefully.

Black Widow

Natasha walked into her apartment/floor of Stark Tower, with Koda trailing close behind. She checked the clock and saw that it was 12:30. The kid would probably be hungry. She turned around and looked at Koda.  
"So what do you like to eat?" She asked  
Koda thought for a bit "Soup?" He asked hopefully. Soup, that was easy enough.  
"Ok what kind?"  
"Tomato?"he said hopefully.  
"Tomato soup it is follow me into the kitchen!" Koda grinned and bounced off after Natasha. She picked him up and set him on the counter. She picked up the pot from the bottom cabinet and turned on the stove.  
"So." she said pouring water from the sink into the pot. "Tell me about yourself Koda."  
"Um... My name is Koda Checkov, I'm six years old. My favorite color is green, I like to play games, but sometimes the games SHIELD makes me play are no fun. I've never met my mom and my dad died last year. I liked spending time with him but I didn't really see him much." She smiled at the part about the games. She remembered herself saying the same thing at that age.  
"What kind of movies do you like?" She asked hoping for something not to horrible.  
"Disney!" Koda cheered. So much for not to horrible.

Banner

This kid was driving him crazy, he'd already almost set of three different detonation sequences, launched an unexpected aircraft off the side of the helicarrier and ate the last of his stash of Doritos. Right know he was currently running in circles around the living room making plane noises.  
Bruce sighed "Do you ever stop moving?" He asked, near defeat. Joey stopped in mid step and paused.  
"I just did!" He said and returned to running. The child ran past a stand with some chemicals on it and hit it with his ankle. Bruce made a mad grab to steady the cart, to no avail and the chemicals hit the ground, reacting with each other and exploding.  
"Sorry." Bruce looked at Joey. He really did look at sorry. He might even cry.  
Bruce took a deep breath and looked down at Joey, his eyes softened "No, it's okay." He knelt down and opened his arms. "C'mere." Joey sniffled and walked into his welcoming embrace.

Clint  
They arrived in the lobby at Stark Tower saying hi to Karen before getting into the elevator. The ride up to the 70th floor was a quiet one. "So, what's S.H.I.E.L.D training you as?"  
"Master weaponry." Dani answered.  
Clint nodded "What do you specialize in?"  
"Guns. Give me a .22 and you'll only live long enough to see me pull the trigger."  
Well then. Violent child. "And you're a lover, not a fighter?" He joked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to update soon though! Review please with a cherry on top!

Somehow everyone made it to the next day. How? I don't know. The next morning everyone met on Banners floor. They found him sitting in the living staring at the Joey who was sleeping on the couch. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and had circles under his eyes.  
"Dude did you sleep?" Tony asked.  
"No." He answered his voice cold.  
Tony glanced at Steve "Why not?"  
Banner turned his worn, frustrated gaze to Tony "This child has no off button. If you EVER give him sugar the other guy will pound you."  
"Don't let that happen" Natasha said from the other side of the room.  
"That bad huh?" Clint asked.  
"Well he's not bad per say just very very active." Bruce said.  
Clint shrugged.  
"Hey at least he doesn't watch the little mermaid over a hundred times."Natasha said.  
"A hundred?" Steve said. Natasha glared at him.  
"I counted."  
Clint patted her on the back "I'm so sorry." He sympathized.  
Natasha shrugged his hand off. "Don't touch me."  
Bruce shushed them and stared wide-eyed in terror as Joey stretched and rolled over. The room was silent for thirty seconds before he sighed. "We're good." They sat talking for a few minutes then dispersed.

Clint  
He went back to his room and saw Dani making popcorn.  
"Hey... What are you doing?"  
"Making popcorn. Hey, your a dude, do you want to watch Star Wars with me?" She asked.  
Clint stared in shock at what he was just hearing "Star Wars?" He asked carefully.  
"Yeah ya know May the force be with you, light sabers, I am your father thing?" She said.  
There was a moment of silence. "How old are you?"  
"Uh 10 why?" She said. The microwave beeped and she pulled the steaming bag out.  
"And we're watching which episode?" He said.  
"4 a new hope. It's my favorite." She said. She picked up the DVD from the counter and showed it to him.  
Clint was dreaming. He had to be. He reached out and pulled Dani into a hug.  
"Uh Clint?" Dani's voice was muffled. "Can't... Breathe!"  
Clint released his grip, dropping her to the ground. "Oh, sorry."  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Nothing, I just figured we'd end up watching something froofy and girly." She slowly nodded her head.  
"Uh-huh. Let's go watch the movie." She turned and headed for the living room.

Natasha  
Black widow sighed as she reentered her floor.  
"JARVIS is Koda still asleep?" She asked.  
"Yes ms. Romanoff he is still asleep." She smiled. Good. She would have time to hide the little mermaid. She heard soft but fast footsteps then saw a sleepy faced Koda still in his superman pajamas poke his face around the corner.  
"Ariel?" He said.  
"Look Koda we need to have a talk." She sat him down on the couch.  
"Is this a happy talk, a sad talk or an angry talk?" Koda asked carefully.  
"This is more of a negotiation talk. Do you know what a negotiation is?" She asked.  
"Isn't it one of those talks Mr. Fury uses to get what he wants?" He asked. Natasha laughed.  
"No well sorta. Listen Koda about Ariel." His eyes widened in fear.  
"Oh no don't make her go away! Mr. Fury made her go away a long time ago and I just got her back!" He looked on the verge of tears. Natasha hated seeing him this way but she couldn't stand to hear about how much Ariel wanted to be a human one more time.  
"Have you ever seen hercules?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"Well then why don't we watch it." She said.  
"No. Ariel." He said sternly. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"But you haven't met Meg yet. She's fun." Natasha said.  
Koda pouted "But she's not Ariel."  
"I know but it's nice to make new friends." Natasha said.  
Koda pouted some more, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Ok I'll make a deal with you. We watch Hercules once and then you can watch Ariel all day long." In truth she herself had never seen Hercules and was somewhat curious to see how good it was. Koda stayed silent for another minute before he sighed "Okay.."

Iron Man

Tony returned to the apartment and heard the distant sounds of a galactic battle from the floor above him. Ah hawkeye.  
Pepper's voice came from down the hall "Tony! Come here." Tony groaned and started walking down the hall.  
"Where are you?" He called.  
"In Cecilia's room." She replied. He stopped at one of the many doorways and walked in. Cecilia was still in bed sleeping and Pepper stood over her. "Feel her forehead." Pepper demanded. Tony looked at her.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Just do it." She ordered. He walked over to the bed and gently placed a hand on Cecilia's head. Almost immediately jerked it back.  
"God it's like she's on fire." He said ignoring the fact the the Alicia Keys song had just popped into his head.  
"I know. She's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital." She said with a glare as if she knew what he was just thinking.  
"You mean you." Tony said.  
"No I mean we." She insisted.  
"Why do I have to go?" Tony whined.  
"Tony you're thirty-six. And what do you mean 'why?' She's your daughter and I don't care if she's only your daughter for a little while you still have to take care of her." She scolded him as she moved around the room with a backpack, packing some essentials for Cecilia.  
"You know how I feel about doctors." Tony said. Pepper stopped. She looked at him and said "JARVIS turn on the minivan." Tonys jaw dropped.  
"The minivan!" He said.  
"Yes the minivan, now pick her up carefully and follow me." She said.

Bruce

Joey had to wake up sometime and sure enough it was just when Bruce was working on a machine in his lab.  
He just suddenly appeared beside Bruce and asked in a high, chirping voice "Whatchya doin'?" Bruce jumped almost dropping the wrench.  
"Um fixing this." He said.  
Joey gave him a look and watched for a minute. "That's not going to work."  
Bruce looked up for a fraction of a second "What's not going to work?"  
"The machine your working on." Joey said.  
"Really?" Bruce humored. Joey nodded. "Well how won't it work?"  
"Well your reversing the interceptors which then would reverse the polarity causing the engines to backfire and ultimately ignite and or combust." Joey said as a matter-of-factly.  
Durring this, Bruce slowly stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Joey. "You spoke smart words." He said slowly, almost like he couldn't believe it.  
"Uh duh what did you think S.H.I.E.L.D was training me to do annoy assassins to death? Because that only works on" he started counting on his fingers "Cecilia, you, Fury and a few others."  
Bruce stuttered "Well, would you like to help me fix it?" Joey's eyes lit up.  
"You mean you would let me touch it?" He said.  
Bruce held back a smile. "As long as you get dressed first. I don't think Batman would appreciate it if you might have accidentally sent him on fire." Joey laughed and ran.

Captain America  
Steve jumped after Carson, laughing as he ran around shouting "Captain America will save the day!"  
"I must kill all the Jews!" Steve growled playfully.  
"Down with you Hitler!" Carson yelled pretending to shoot Steve.  
Steve fell over in mock death, then lifted his head to look at Carson. "You know I punched him in the face, right?" Carson grinned widened.  
"Really?" He said.  
Steve smiled and nodded. Carson took a giant inhale  
"Ah!" Steve shouted, pointing at Carson. "you faint and I will not take you to McDonalds again." He said with a determined face. Carson sat back down and was quiet for a moment. All of a sudden Steve felt a hand connect with his jaw.  
Steve's hand snapped up to cover his face. "Owwwkay! I forgot you were an assassin." They then heard the phone ring. Steve stood up and walked to the phone "Hey Carson, can you grab me some ice?" And he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Pepper uh were on our way to the hospital."  
Steve got wide eyed. "What! Why?"  
"Cecilia has really high fever and she's unconscious. I'm scared Steve." Pepper said.  
Steve ran his free hand through his hair. "Okay, listen to me. The doctors will be able to help her. She's going to be alright after some rest and a bit of medicine, okay?"  
"Okay I gotta go and Steve?"  
"Yes Ma'am?" Steve asked.  
"Don't tell anyone else about this ok? Especially the kids. I just needed to tell someone and I knew I could trust you." She said.  
Steve nodded despite the fact he knew Pepper couldn't see him. "Of course. Drive safely." Pepper chuckled.  
"It's Tony driving. No one's safe."  
Steve chuckled a bit. "True. Alright, goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a really really long time but I have been reall really busy I hope you guys forgive me! Let me know who your favorites are I must know!

Black Widow

"So did you like it?" Natasha asked hopefully. They had just finished watching Hercules and she had to admit it was a cute movie.  
"Ohhhh. So that's what Dani meant!" Koda exclaimed after a minute.  
"What?" Natasha asked.  
"Nothing." Koda sang. Natasha gave him a long look.  
"No there's something going on here." She said.  
"No there isn't." Koda chirped back. "After all, I am only a six year old with very little de-veloped higher level thinking." Natasha shook her head. It was probably just some little game they were playing.  
"Hey when Fury's not around who looks after you?" She asked.  
"Cecilia does. She reads me stories."  
"JARVIS can you tell Tony that I need Cecilia to babysit?" Natasha said.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Romanoff."  
"Why not?" Natasha said. "He and Pepper aren't by themselves are they?"  
"No, Miss. As a matter of fact, the three of them just left for the hospital." Koda's eyes grew wide.  
"Really why?" Natasha said. Her assassin training was the only thing keeping her calm.  
"Cecilia seems to have contracted an extremely high fever in her sleep and hasn't woken since this morning."  
"Oh ok. Thank you JARVIS."

Iron Man  
"You know, kid.. Maybe I should've been nicer to you. Maybe I should've tried to get to know you better... Maybe then we wouldn't be here right now." Tony sat next to Cecilia's bed in the ICU of New York's best hospital. If Tony was honest with himself he was scared. Sure the kid annoyed him but he actually did like her because she reminded him of himself when he was younger. Outgoing smart, pretty and knowing it. Suddenly he heard a soft voice. "Wow.. You really do care." Cecilia rasped with a small, teasing smile.  
"What! I never said that. You can't prove anything." Tony said quickly.  
Cecilia gave a small raise of an eyebrow. "I think I can."  
"Really." Tony challenged. "How?"  
Cecilia pointed without lifting her arm. "I'm fairly certain that the video cameras record sound."  
"Ok you've won this round. They told us about your condition."  
Cecilia was quiet as she had a minor panic attack. They know. They all know and they're going to say I can't be in S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. She could barely stop tears from welling up in her eyes.  
"Oh no don't cry! I just wish you had told us before." He said.  
Cecilia closed her eyes upsetly. "If I told anyone I wouldn't have a family any more."  
"Actually, S. H. I. E. L. D. has a cure." He said.  
This got her attention. "What?"  
"Yeah they've had it for a while. If you had just told somebody you would have been cured years ago." Tony said.  
"There wasn't a cure when I was drafted." Cecilia protested with a pout.  
"No but they were working on it. They wouldn't have put you out." There was a knock on the door.  
"Um I have someone here to see you." Pepper said. Tony was confused.  
"I thought you told Steve not to tell anyone." He said.  
"I've got one word for you. JARVIS." She said.  
Koda busted into the room "Cecilia? Are you alright? Did you die?" He asked in a panic.  
Cecilia rolled her eyes and held out her arms gently. "C'mere, Cub, I'm fine." Koda leapt into her arms, nearly pulling out the IV in the process.  
"Hey what about me?" Joey ran into the room and sat on her bed. Cecilia pulled him into the hug, too.  
"By the way Bruce is here too." Pepper said.  
Bruce busted in "Joey! I told you to-" he sighed "Forget it."  
"Luke was about to get attacked by the sewage monster!" Dani stood in the doorway pouting.  
Cecilia looked up "Dani, I'm sorry I didn't get sick yesterday. If you want to you can go finish the movie."  
"Are you kidding? And miss this? Not a chance."  
"I feel so loved." Cecilia said with a small shake of her head.  
"Hey Cecilia guess what! Steve punched hitler in the face!" Carson said.  
Cecilia's eyes widened enthusiastically "Really? That is so cool!" She glanced to Tony out of the corners of her eyes and mouthed. 'not really.' She looked around "Wait. One, two, three... Where's Kirk?" She looked around at the others for an answer. Silence. Cecilia narrowed her eyes and fixed a glare on everyone in the room. "Where. Is. Kirk?"  
"On Asgard." Joey whispered. Cecilia's gaze snapped onto Joey.  
"My baby brother is WHERE?" She asked with an edge of panic in her voice.  
"On Asgard. You know the planet where Thor is from?" Joey explained.  
"That's not Tatooine, Alderann or..."  
"Dani not now." Koda gently tapped his small hand on her lap.  
Cecilia closed her eyes and took a slow breath. "And who exactly LET him go to Asgard?" She asked through her teeth.  
"Fury. Cecilia please don't kill us!" Joey said.  
Cecilia's eyes flashed open and she glared at the door. "Tony, get me out of here." Tony looked at her.  
"I can't you have to stay for at least a night."  
"You don't have a night, you have fifteen minutes. Get. Me. Out if here!" Cecilia ground out.  
"Pepper?" Tony said not taking his eyes off of Cecilia.  
"On it." She answered walking away.  
"I need clothes. Pepper brought a bag of my stuff, right?" She demanded.  
-A few hours later-  
Cecilia burst through the door of the office. "FUUURRYY!"  
Fury rolled his eyes and turned to her.  
"CECILIA!" He yelled back at her.  
Cecilia jabbed a finger towards him "Do NOT mock me, Nick." She growled. Fury glared at her.  
"I told you never to call me that." He said through his teeth.  
"And I told you not to mock me." Cecilia snarled back, leaning over the desk. He leaned back.  
"What do you want Ms. Callistote?" He said.  
Cecilia met his gaze "I want to know WHY Kirk is on Asgard." Nick sighed.  
"Thor is his guardian he can do whatever he feels necessary with him." Fury said.  
Cecilia stood upright with an expression of stone. "I see. Thank you for your time." She nodded and stalked out the door. Tony watched as Cecilia left. He had heard the conversation and was appalled at how she managed to get out of that alive.

Black Widow  
Natasha heard Koda through down the remote control to the x-box.  
"Дерьмо! Вы гребаная игра! Вы заставили меня потерять Вас часть дерьма!" Natasha froze in her tracks.  
"Calm down it's just a game!" She said.  
Koda pouted. "A stupid game." Natasha sat down next to him. "Where did you learn that anyway? Your not even Russian. "  
The six year old crossed his arms. "Yes I am. Not all Russians can have red hair like yours."  
"That's because I'm awesome." Natasha said.  
Koda stared at her unimpressed. "I broke Newton's laws."  
"They can't be broken." Natasha said.  
"Exactly." Koda said mysteriously. He stood up and walked away leaving a shocked Natasha behind.


End file.
